


Rebirth

by TheImpossibleWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleWriter/pseuds/TheImpossibleWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena has unusual dreams that is connected to her and she is also being stalked by Loki who claims to own her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Goddess

The realm known as Sombra was filled with darkness and decay. There could be no way that this creature before them was from Sombra. It was a creature of light; a goddess. Her skin like ivory and her hair flowed behind her like the ocean. The ice blue eyes sparkled when they caught the light. She wore a long gown that shone as the moonlight and her silver circlet glittered like thousands of stars.

Lady Anika made her way over to the All-Father and the All-Mother's thrones and bowed in respect. The palace was filled with whispering as the crowd wondered who was this mysterious being.

"Rise, child," the All-Father, Odin, commanded.

The two princes could only stare in wonder at Lady Anika as she rose to her full height. Prince Thor felt as though one could get lost in those piercing eyes. His brother, Loki, on other hand consumed her whole body with his devilish green eyes. He shook with pleasure as he felt her presence knowing that she was a powerful being. Lady Anika blushed when they locked eyes and Loki grinned like a madman.

"Lady Anika, I would like to introduce the heir of Asgard, Thor."

"Tis a pleasure, milord," Anika stated as she curtsied before Thor.

"The pleasure is all mine, milady," Thor said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles causing another blush to highlight her cheeks.

 

Loki growled softly as he patiently waited for his turn to be introduced to this fair maiden. He frowned in annoyance as he watched his older brother fawn over Anika. Envy burned within him as he listened to the girl's giggles. Becoming very impatient, he stepped forward and caught a hold of Anika's soft hand. She gasped lightly before turning to face him.

"Milord?" she questioned as she searched his eyes looking for his intentions.

Repeating Thor's actions, Loki kissed her knuckles savouring the taste of her skin.

"It's a delight to meet such a lovely creature like yourself, Lady Anika," he spoke softly in a husky yet handsome voice.

"Likewise, milord," she whispered while blushing.

Their eyes locked again and Loki held her gaze until Thor cleared his throat.

"You must be tired from traveling such a long distance," he declared and then turn to his brother, "Loki, allow the poor girl to be escorted to a guest room that will be prepared for her."

"Thanks for such a kind offer, but I am afraid I can't stay."

Loki frowned slightly. What does she mean she can't stay?

"I only came to pay my respects to the All-Father. I must leave."

Without another word, Lady Anika spun on her heel and walked out of the throne room in a hurry.

Everyone again began murmuring about the mysterious girl who claimed to be from Sombra. No one paid any attention to the dark haired prince who slipped away also.

Loki never felt so desperate in his life as he chased after Anika. He knew he had somehow convinced her to stay in Asgard. It was her power that called to him and one way or another he will have that power and unveil all its secrets. 

 

Anika opened a portal and was about to enter it when someone grabbed her from behind and pressed her against his chest. She screamed and a hand covers her mouth.

"Leaving so soon, my dear?" he whispered into her ear, in a sexy seductive tone.

Anika reacted quickly and bit his hand before jabbing her elbows into his ribs. Her attacker hissed in pain and released her giving Anika the opportunity to reach for her dagger that was concealed in her gown. Pulling it out she tackled him to the ground and pinned the smirking Prince Loki. She growled and jab her dagger against his throat which made him laugh.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Finish it!" Loki said, daring her to kill him.


	2. A Rude Awakening

 

Serena woke up with an uneasy feeling; she could sense there was something wrong. Ice blue eyes that sparkle in the darkness scanned the whole room trying to figure out what cause this feeling of being watched.  


"Miss Serena?" a robotic voice asked interrupting the stillness of the room, "Are you alright?"  


She sighed before answering, "Yes, Jarvis, I am fine. It was only a dream."  


"Shall I alert the others?"  


"No, don't bother them."  


"Very good, miss." Was the last reply.  


Serena slowly got out of the bed causing it to creak and groan. Wincing she knew that whoever was in the room probably heard the commotion and knows that she is alerted to their presence. _So much for being quiet,_  she mentally slapped herself for making so much noise. Her teacher would be so disappointed in her.  


Reaching a hand toward the light switch, she paused feeling someone's icy cold breath on her neck making her hair stand on end. Though before the intruder could react, she quickly spun around and pinned them to the wall holding a knife to their throat.  


Suddenly the lights turned on and she recognized the intruder. It was Loki, the god of mischief and he was chuckling madly.  


"We really have to stop meeting this way, my dear," he said, clearly amused with her skills.  


"You!" Serena growled, "What are you doing here, traitor?"  


Loki smirked and Serena had to fight the urge not to slap it off his face. _Oh, he is so annoying_ , she moaned while thinking, _first he is in my dreams and now in my reality._  


As if reading her mind, Loki laughed. "Am I really bothering you?" he taunted with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have come to visit my favourite girl." He winks at her.  


Serena raised an eyebrow. _Favourite girl? His favourite girl?!?_  


"You are one sad, strange little man." She was definitely not going to fall for any of his tricks and so called charms. "You have ten seconds to leave before I call for help," she threatened him which made him smirk again. _Oh, that stupid smirk._ Serena growled and her eyes changed their color.  


"So I have finally found you, my Queen."  


Eyes blazing like fire now; she pressed her knife harder against his throat. "WHAT!?" Loki gave her a look that said you heard me. "I am not a queen and I definitely don't belong to sore loser like you," she hissed at him.

"Oh but you are Mine," he whispered the last word which made her shudder uncomfortably, "I own your life; past, present and future. You belong to me."


	3. The Kiss

Loki smirked when he knew that his words struck home. The girl shifted uncomfortably under his piercing stare and tried to break eye contact.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he taunted watching the flames of fury come alive in her beautiful eyes again.  
  
Serena growled and pressed the knife harder against his neck causing a trickle of blood to ooze out of the pale skin. He chuckled with insanity written all over his face daring her to finish the job.

"What is your problem?" Serena hissed in annoyance, "Why are you so weird?"

Before Loki could come up with a sarcastic reply, the door burst open and Iron Man aka Tony Stark walked in. Loki smirked and quickly pulled Serena into a kiss which made her gasp in surprise.  
  
"LOKI! GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY LITTLE GIRL!" Tony's voiced shouted in anger.

  
Serena stepped backwards unlocking their lips and placed a hand to her heart which was racing. Oh how she wanted to slap him, but before either her or Tony could react, Loki vanished into thin air.

 "Baby doll, are you okay?" Tony asked with concern laced in his voice.

 She winced at the ridiculous nickname which Stark calls her; it was such an insult for she was trained to be an assassin by the Black Widow aka Natasha Romanov.

"I'm fine," she answered calmly, "Just creeped out now."

"Jarvis, why didn't you inform me that Reindeer Games was here harassing my girl," Tony asked in a somewhat whiny tone

"I am sorry sir," the robotic voice replied, "he somehow past through all the defenses and alarms. I also didn't pick him up on any of the security cameras."

"That sneaky devil," Tony hissed under his breath.

  
    
 Thor walked in. "Brother Stark, what seems to be the matter?" his voice boomed making the windows to shake.  
  
 "Great the loud mouth has arrived," Serena muttered while rolling her eye.

 "I heard my brother's name be yelled out which confuses me for her has been dead for two years now."  
  
"WHAT?!?" both Tony and Serena exclaimed together.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that?" Thor asked in confusion to their reaction.

 "Apparently," Serena stated with sarcasm, "it must have slipped your mind."

"If Loki is dead, then who was in this room kissing Baby doll?" Tony asked the question that was on Serena's mind, "He looked very much alive to me. I think Reindeer Games tricked you, Thor."

Thor frowned once he realised Tony's words were true. "If my brother is alive then he defiantly deserves the title Trickster, for he has even fooled me into believing that he died to save Lady Jane and I," he hesitated before continuing, "Loki has my father's throne."  
  
 Tony's eyes widen in disbelief and Serena's face paled a bit.  
  
"I told "Odin" that I didn't want to be king though I never would have known it was Loki in disguise as the All Father," Thor sighed, "Midgard is no longer safe for I know why he has come back to this world again."

Thor turned and looked at Serena with eyes filled with worry before saying the next sentence that threw Tony into a rage.

"He has come for you, Lady Serena."

  
_Why me?_ was the first thought that popped into Serena's head, _what is so special about me that Loki has claimed me?_  


Filled with confusion, she touched her lips that were anointed with the kiss. Serena shivered for she felt something that has died be awakened inside her, a fire rekindled. For some reason she realised that she has felt those lips upon hers before like a far off memory in the back of her mind which was locked away. Suddenly a headache came upon her with such force that she groaned and fell to her knees clutching her head. Voices of the past were screaming at her to remember. Serena's vision began fading in and out. She felt Tony's hand on her shoulder shaking her gently.

"Serena?" his voice drifted away as a curtain of blackness fell over her eyes.

"SERENA!"

 Another voice spoke in a softer tone with a British accent, "Anika."

 Her world went black.

 

 


	4. Masquerade

Hidden in one of the darkest corners in the room, Loki’s heart leapt with joy for he has finally found his missing beloved. Though it seems she has forgotten who she is and where she came from. He silently watched as his brother Thor and the Man of Iron try to revive the girl who calls herself, Serena. Honestly, he likes that name especially how it rolls off his tongue like he tastes something delicious. 

The girl was trying to fight against the memories that were trying to invade her mind. Loki could tell by the way she is screaming in her mind. _It is now or never,_ he thought to himself grimacing at the screams of pain. 

 

He closed his eyes and willed his conscious to slip into her mind pushing past the wall that protects her from those who will try to harm her brain. Once inside, Loki began creating a beautiful scene with a ballroom that has a large crystal chandelier and rows of tables covered in all kinds of food. He made the room full of people all wearing masks and having the time of their lives dancing. Chuckling he change his form into a character that he has seen in her mind regularly only his emerald eyes glow behind the black mask. Now to wait for the dreamer to present herself, he thought as he disappeared into the crowd…  
  


Hearing the lovely melody that was playing by an orchestra, Serena opened her eyes and gasped in awe as she notice that she was no longer in her room at the Stark Tower instead she was standing in front of a mirror that was hanging on the wall in a large hallway. Her long blonde hair was braided and draped over her shoulder with little stars clips. The plain nightgown that she was wearing was transformed into a magnificent blood-red gown that fitted her like a glove. The sleeves were long and attached to both middle fingers. On her face was a mask that match the dress and she noticed that a golden circlet was on her forehead.

 _I am beautiful_ , was the first thought that came into her mind, _this can't be real._ Turning from the mirror she followed the music that leads her downstairs and into a breath-taking ballroom. She hesitated, unsure whether to go in or not but the music seemed to call to her and she boldly strolled into the room. Suddenly the music stop and everyone turned to look her way. She began to feel uncomfortable with all the staring that the urge to flee came upon her.   


“Please kneel before, Queen Serena of Asgard,” a man’s voice announced and at once everyone drop down to their knees.

 Serena froze in shock. _What?!_

“Hail Queen Serena!” the crowd shouted causing her to jump back in surprise.

 _Asgard? This is Asgard_? She glanced around the room searching for Thor but oddly enough he was nowhere to be found. 

“Let the celebration begin,” the man called out and the orchestra started up again. The people all stood up and began dancing again. She noticed that everyone was wearing a mask and colourful, exotic dresses. The man who made the announcements gently took her hand and led her into the middle of the ballroom.

“Wait here, Your Majesty,” he told her, “Your husband will be arriving shortly.”

“My what?” she blinked in surprised and began breathing heavily. _I'm married?!?_  

Serena frowned and silently demanded her body to calm down before she happens to pass out yet again. 

Someone cleared their voice interrupting her thoughts. Serena turned around and locked eyes with the most handsome man she has ever seen in her life. The strange smiled and offer her his arm which she took, surprising herself by making a bold move. The man in now leading her wore a satin white shirt with undone buttons giving her glimpses at his chest and leathery black pants. He was taller than her and he had black hair slick back into a style. A black mask hid his identity, but the feature that caught her attention was his emerald green eyes that seem to shine in the dim lightning. 

“You look lovely, my dear,” the strange smiled making his eyes sparkle, “but then none could compare to your beauty.”

His voice was familiar though she wasn't able to pinpoint where she has heard that silky voice with a hint of a British accent before. Serena assumed this man was supposed to be her husband and she couldn't help but shiver slight for his voice sends chills down her back.

Taking a hold of her hand, he led her to the front of the dance floor and bowed low to her. She blushed when he smiled at her, “May I have this dance, beautiful fair maiden?” _Oh he is so charming. Who is he?_ Serena took a breath before answering him, “Of course, milord.” He straightened and then pulled her close to his chest. They sway together to the music and Serena never felt so peaceful and safe in his strong arms. Her “husband” waltz her around the room and she fell into the feeling of bliss. This was all surreal and dream-like that she hoped that she would never have to wake up again.

Once the waltz finished the man leaned down and kissed her with so much passion that she was breathless after he pulled away. She blushed again and touched her lips that had been anointed. Suddenly she remembers. _Wait! That kiss, those eyes!_ She gasped and backed away in shocked. _LOKI!_


	5. Let the Game Begins

Loki chuckled at her reaction and used his magic to remove the mask from his face. Afterwards he frowned slightly when he noticed the distance between them. Smirking he reached over and gasped a hold on Serena's arm with his hand pulling her to his chest. She struggled against his hold and glared at him with eyes burning like fire. Yes she was definitely a feisty one and it thrilled him to the bones. 

"Release me, you jerk," she huffed angrily while straining to pull herself free from his clutches.

"Not until you allowed me to have one more dance with you," he demanded in a soft yet firm tone.

"Why me?" she whispered softly with a hint of sadness which made him stare at her in shock. Has she really forgotten? He lifted her hand and kissed the knuckles lovingly causing her to gasp in surprised.

"My darling, it has always been you. Since the moment you came to Asgard, you have captured my heart and each day I had to fight against my feelings for you because I didn't want to look weak in front of my brother, Thor. My love, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about you," he sighed before continuing, "My world was falling apart piece by piece and I knew that I couldn't live without you."

 

Serena stared at him with a suspicious look trying to read his eyes to see if he was lying or telling the truth. Loki was known for his manipulating words so how could she believe him when everyone calls him the god of Lies. 

Finally she noticed that the whole ballroom was silent. There was not a sound or word coming from the crowd. Turning her head she saw that the place was empty! What was a dream was now slowly emerging into a nightmare for she was trapped with the Trickster alone. 

Somewhere in the mist music started playing softly and slowly engulfed the whole area. It was beautiful and enchanting like a musical box but something more powerful that tried to possess her and claim her soul. She shudders with anticipation while not fully realizing that she had no control over her body's movements. Feeling Loki's strong arms take her by the waist she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to glide across the dance floor as the song played on joined with a beautiful haunting voice. 

"Love never dies," the woman's voice sang and Serena recognize the song from one of her favourite musicals called Love Never Dies. How fitting since it felt like she was dancing with the Phantom. She fell into a trance and she allowed the music to guide her steps. Lost in bliss of enchantment, she rested her head on Loki's shoulder and allowing herself to succumb to her darkest dream. There was a small part of her urging her to wake up for she was in grave danger but she pushed that thought away and closed her eyes enjoying the moment. _Besides,_ she thought to herself, _it is only a dream._  

 Christine's voice washed over Serena's mind clearing away all the negative thoughts and doubts.

  
Who knows when love begins?  
Who knows what makes it start?  
One day it's simply there, a life inside your heart  
It slips into your thoughts  
It infiltrates your soul  
It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control  
  
Try to deny it, and try to protest  
But love won't let you go, once you've been possessed  
  
Love never dies, love never falters  
Once it has spoken, love is yours  
Love never fades, love never alters  
Hearts may get broken, love endures  
Hearts may get broken, love endures  
  
And soon as you submit  
Surrender flesh and bone  
That love takes on a life much bigger than your own  
It uses you at whim  
And drives you to despair  
And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear  
  
Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain  
And yet, when both are gone, love will still remain  


Loki's begin humming with the tone and then started sing along with Christine causing their voices to harmonize beautifully. Serena lifted her head off his shoulder and stared into his eyes. She didn't know that Loki could sing and it amazed her.  
  
Love never dies, love never falters  
Once it has spoken, love is yours  
Love never fades, love never alters  
Life may be fleeting  
  
Love never dies, love will continue  
Love keeps on beating when you're gone  
Love never dies, once it is in you  
Life may be fleeting, love lives on  
Life may be fleeting, love lives on  


Afterwards the music faded away and Serena knew that Loki did love her for he just proven it the way he sang that song pouring all the love he has for her. Tears begin to pour down her face and she buried her head into his shoulder. It was all very confusing and frustrating.

               


	6. Her Guardian Angel

Loki was shocked at first because he didn't expect Serena to respond such a pitiful way. _What happened to her? She used to be so strong._ He gazed down at her shaking form and sighed quietly before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

 “My poor sweet girl,” he murmured using his soothing tone, “Everything is alright now that we are finally together and nothing will be able to break us apart.”

 Suddenly something seemed to snap within the girl’s mind and she quickly pulled out of his embrace.

 “So this is just a game to you?” she accused him, “No, I will not succumb to your charms.”

  Loki stared at his beloved’s seething form in surprised. She looked furiously and for the first time in his life, Loki felt cold sweat drop from his forehead. He was afraid and feared her wrath. Shaking himself free of fear’s tightening grip, he calmly spoke using his silver tongue to manipulate his words so that she will do his bidding.

 “Serena, my love, whatever do you mean? I truly do love you. Why don’t you believe me?”

 “I am not buying it, trickster,” she hissed at him, “All you know how to do is play with people’s thoughts and emotions. Well you are not going to drag me into your little masquerade. You know what?”

 Loki simply looked at her speechless, dreading the words that will come out next.

 “I want you out of my head!” she shrieked and thrust her hands forward.

 A force as strong as the wind pushed Loki so hard that he flew backwards and was forced out of her mind. Groaning, he opened his eyes and saw that he was back at the Stark Tower. _She is even more powerful than I remember._ He growled slightly and vanish thinking to himself, _now the real fun begins._

Serena sighed in relief and giggled a bit. _I did it! I actually forced that man out of my head. Now it is time to wake up._ She blinked and saw the ceiling of her room again making her feel at peace. There was added pressure to her hand and it felt like something was restraining her to lift it. Serena turned her head and noticed Steve was sleeping in a chair next to her bed while holding her hand. She could help but smile because he looked so cute when he sleeps. Closing her eyes once more she began to think about everything Loki has told her. _Was it true? Does he really love me?_ She moaned, _stupid thoughts. Stupid Loki with his charming smile that makes me weak in the knees. Augh!_

“Serena,” Steve’s voice interrupted her thoughts, “You’re awake.”

 She turned her head and looked into his blue eyes that were shining with joy. “How long was I asleep?”

 “A few days. We were so worried,” Steve answered her, “we thought you had fallen into a coma.”

  _What?!? That is not possible. It felt like a couple of hours._ Serena began to panic, _NONONONO! This can’t be happening._ She began breathing heavily and she felt her heart race. Placing a hand to her chest she tried to order her heart to be calm.

“Serena? Are you alright?” Steve asked with concern laced in his voice, “Should I get Banner in here?”

 “I think I need to rest,” she murmured, “I am not feeling too well.”

 Steve nodded and stands up to leave but Serena sat up quickly and grabbed his arm. He looks at her with a questioning look and she smiled slightly. “Please, don’t leave me. I’m afraid he will come back.” Sighing quietly, Steve sat down on the chair again and got himself comfortable.

 “Try to get some sleep,” he whispered, “I will watch over you.”

 Serena smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, my guardian angel.” She chuckled when she saw his face go red. _Aww I made him blush._

Steve cleared his throat and looked away trying to hide his face from her. “You’re welcome, ma’am.”

She wanted to say something else but she was exhausted beyond reason so she lay back down and dozes off hoping that she taught the God of Mischief a lesson.


	7. Confession Time

It has been a year since Anika first arrived on Asgard and threatened Prince Loki’s life which made her get tossed into a prison cell for a couple of days until her trial.  Her sentence was to serve the roguish prince and give him full permission to use her in any way he wished which resulted in some steamy nights of blissful sex. Even though Loki never told her personally she knew deep down that he has fallen in love with her.   
  
It was now or never and today she was going to do it. Anika is going to confess her love to the trickster and hopefully he is going to also confess his love for her. She placed a hand on her growing womb and cooed gently to the little one that was inside her. “Today, my precious one, your father will find out about my love for him.”  
  
In response to her voice the baby moved causing her to giggle like a love-struck schoolgirl. Anika smiled and stood up from the chair that she was currently sitting on while waiting for Loki to come back from his training with Thor. Walking back towards the bed she decided to conceal her womb with magic so that Loki will not notice the difference. She was afraid that he might lash out in anger and hurt the baby. <I will show him once I confess my love to him> she told herself arguing against the thoughts that hiding the truth from the prince would be betraying him.  
  
Suddenly the door bursts open and Loki stormed in looking like he wanted to strangle something. Anika bit her lip and forced herself not to tremble in his presence as he made his way over to where she was standing.  
  
“My prince,” Anika bowed in respect, “what seems to be troubling you?”  
  
Loki growled a reply, “That oaf of a brother.” Then he sat down on the bed while clenching and unclenching his hands. “I want to kill him,” he spoke again using his dangerous tone.  
  
Anika willed herself to remain calm for the baby’s sake and took her place behind him so that she can massage his shoulders. His muscles slowly began to relax and he moaned in appreciation while tilting his head back. She smirked knowing that he was now putty in her hands and she took the advantage of his vulnerability. She whispered into his ear, “How does that feel?” Loki just moaned in reply and she knew that he was enjoying this.   
  
Once she worked out all of his knots, she pulled him by the shoulders against her chest and began stroking his forehead. Loki hummed in content and began to doze off. She smiled knowing all too well what kind of affect she had on him. _Maybe I should just let him rest first and then I will tell him._ Ever so gently Anika moved their positions so that she was lying down on his chest feeling the rise and fall of lungs. She sighed quietly as she listened to the beating of his heart. _Oh my love, if only you knew how much I love you._   
  
  
The next thing she realized was that she had also fallen asleep while listening to the rhythm of the prince’s heart for it was now the evening and shadows danced across the sleeping man. Ever so slowly she gently rolled off Loki and slipped out of bed. She was halfway to the door when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.   
  
“Where do think are you going, my dear?” Loki purred while nuzzling her neck which caused a shiver of pleasure to run through her.   
  
“I thought it was best to allow you to sleep some more while I go and take a bath,” she answered in a squeaky voice, “but since you are awake I might as well prepare you your dinner.”  
  
Reluctantly Loki released her and she whimpered softly once she felt the extra warmth leave. “Don’t take too long, my dove,” he stated and kissed her knuckles. She nodded and quickly walked out of his chambers heading down towards the kitchen when the maids were preparing a grand fest for the royal family. Though Loki never joined his family since she has become his personal maid and Anika always wondered why he kept himself locked in his chambers most of the time.   
  
  
Thirteen minutes later she was making her way back towards his chambers holding a tray. Anika knocked lightly on the door before walking in once she heard him call, Enter. She placed the tray on the little table and backed away with her head bow. Peeking through her eyelashes she watched as the trickster sat down and began eating the meal. She jumped in surprised when he chuckled breaking the silence.   
  
“I know you are watching me, Anika,” he said his eyes still fixed on his meal, “I can feel your stares.”  
  
“Forgive me, milord,” she apologize, “but I can’t help but stare at this magnificent being that is before me.”  
  
Loki laughed at her remark and finally turned his head to face her. When his emerald green eyes met hers she felt her heart race and she knew it was time.  
  
“Loki,” she barely whispered his name for she feared he would be angry by her boldness to call him by his first name.”  
  
“Yes, milady?” It has been a long time since he addresses her with that title and she blinked in surprised as well as blushed.  
  
“I…I,” she hesitated before continuing in a much bolder tone, “I love you.”   
  
There she finally said those words that have been burning on her tongue for a couple of days now. It felt good to finally confess what she felt towards the prince and she smiled while placing a hand on her womb.  
  
Loki didn’t say anything and went back to eating. When she noticed that he didn’t respond the way she hoped, she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She totally gave her heart to him and he refused to even look at her. Tears pricked in the corner of her eyes and one forced its way down her face. What a fool she was thinking that he would confess his love for her back. She sniffed and two more tears rolled down her face.   
  
“You are dismissed,” he commanded in a firm voice while waving his hand.  
  
Anika bowed before running out of his room and into her own chambers. She threw herself unto the bed in a heap and bawled. _How could he_ , Anika thought and then she buried her head into the pillow to scream in agony and frustration. That night she cried herself to sleep without anyone to comfort her aching heart.


	8. Kissing in the Rain

Serena was awakened by someone gently shaking her arm. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Steve’s face hovering over her with a look of concern written on it.   
  
“Are you alright, Serena?” he asked her, blushing when he realized how close his lips were to hers.  
  
“’M fine,” she answered groggily wanting to kiss him, “Why?”  
  
“You’re crying,” he whispered and then pulled his face away.   
  
Serena pouted before wiping away a tear descending down her cheek. She was puzzled. Why was she crying? That was just a dream, nothing more but why did it affect her so? She didn’t understand as to why Loki was so cruel to Anika. Sitting up in bed she wiped away more tears that stream down her face.  
  
She turned her head to glance out the window and she noticed that it was pouring outside. That made her smile for she loved the rain from hearing it patter on the roof and feeling the drops of water hit her skin. Lost in thought she had seemed to forget that Steve was still in the room with her watching her with a worried expression.   
  
The alarm clock suddenly turned on and a chipper voice was heard:  
  
“Happy Friday folks. Today is wet and yucky but hey don’t let that ruin your mood because it’s still a beautiful day on this fine September day…”  
  
The radio drone on but Serena ignored it and looked at Steve.  
  
“What’s the date?” she whispered.  
  
“Today is September 19,” he answered her, “Why?”  
  
Serena’s eyes welled up with tears again and she buried in face in her hand and wept softly. Strong arms encircled around her waist and held her as she cried. Not trusting herself to be able to speak she kept silent and cried.   
  
  
An hour later Serena was looking upon a familiar sight of her best friend’s grave. It’s been two years since Kitty’s death but the pain was still real and raw. It hurts so much to realized that someone who you cared about how died by saving your life. That’s actually what Kelsey aka Kitty did, she step in front of a bus to push Serena out of the way and she died by impact.  
  
 _You will always be my hero_ , Serena thought as she placed beautiful black roses in front of the wooden cross.   
  
The rain was so refreshing and she lay down on the grass while allowing the rain to soak her clothes. She wept again when she heard her friend’s laughter in her mind. Memory can be so cruel creating the ghosts of the past to haunt her life. Sometimes she wishes she can join her friend in the cold ground where there is nothing but peace and silence. She actually tried to attempt suicide but something or someone hinders her from death’s embrace. Lost in thought again she didn’t even notice the man that was watching her from a safe distance and how he slowly made his way over to where she was.  
  
“You know you can become sick if you stay out here much longer,” a familiar yet irritating voice spoke pulling her back to reality.  
  
“What do you want, trickster? She sighed, “Did you come here to gloat?”  
  
“Quite the opposite,” he answered in a voice that sounds like he cares, “I am here to comfort you.”  
  
Serena laughed and allows Loki to help her up on her feet before glaring at him. Hopefully he would leave soon but Loki did something that surprised her. He pulled her into his strong arms and held her gently. Was this a trick? Another trap to lure her into his custody? She stiffened at first but then relaxed into his embrace and bawl into his chest.   
  
“I know what you feel right now,” Loki calmly spoke, “you feel as though you can’t live without her because she meant the world to you.”  
  
Serena was shocked because it was like he was reading her mind which she knew is impossible for she had placed many brick walls to protect herself. The tears finally dried up and she lifted her head to face him. Loki had a far off look in his emerald green eyes and a few stray tears made their way down his face. She reached up and gently wiped his tears, but froze when his hand made connection to hers. A warm feeling wash over her and she felt a little light headed.   
“Why do you keep coming back even though I push you away?” she asked in a whisper afraid to break this spell.  
  
“You still don’t remember do you?” Loki sighed and kissed her palm, “In time your memories will come back and when that happens then you will come back home.”  
  
Serena pulled away and stared at him in confusion. What was he trying to tell her, that she didn’t belong on Earth? Well that would explain her youthfulness and her unique abilities. Suddenly her head began to ache again and she saw a vision of Anika standing in the golden throne room talking to Odin.  
  
  
 _“All-Father, I have but one request,” the mysterious maiden stated as she bowed low to the ground._  
  
 _“Name it, child,” the All-Father ordered._  
  
 _Anika took a deep breath before looking the king square in the eyes. “I wished to have my memories removed and sent to Midgard to start a new life. I can’t live like this staying in the shadows until he has use of me. I have come to accept the fact that he will never love me,” she brushed away a few tears before continuing, “I have already lost my precious child and his silence is becoming the death of me. Please I beg you to wipe my mind so I can forget all this pain that consumes my heart daily.”_  
  
 _Odin was silent for a minute before standing up and hitting his sceptre on the floor causing a dull thump to sound throughout the throne room._  
  
 _“I, Odin, will grant you your wish, Lady Anika,” he exclaimed, “this day will begin your new life on Midgard and you will no longer remember your life here on Asgard. May you find happiness, dear child.”_  
  
  
As quickly as the vision came it left, leaving Serena in a state of shock and she felt her knees collapse underneath her, but she didn’t hit the ground for someone had catch her. She felt Loki’s arms support her body and she looked into his eyes. The urge to kiss him was so strong and overpowering that she slammed her lips onto his and kissed him passionately.  
  
The ground left her feet as she was picked up and spun around in the rain. They kissed like never before and she was lost in bliss of pleasure. Sooner or later they would have to separate to breathe but for now she consumed his mouth wanting more of him. Serena knew that she was going to regret this later.


	9. The Reunion

Serena slowly pulled away from Loki and frowned slightly because in her mind she saw him casting Anika and the unborn child away without saying the three words back. Why did it bother her so much and what was this new feeling of desire towards him? She struggled out of his embrace and began pacing trying to piece her dreams together.   
  
“What’s wrong?” the fallen prince asked her in a soft and gentle voice.  
  
Placing a finger against his lips, she quieted him. “Hush, I am thinking,” she demanded and then continued her pondering. Suddenly it all seemed to click in and she gasped in shocked when some discarded memories came flooding back. Tears pricked in her eyes and she screamed in pain making the trickster jumped in surprised.  
  
“OH MY GOSH!” she shouted and grabbed a hold of his jacket, “I remember. I remember everything.” Serena looked into his emerald green eyes and whispered, “That girl who I dreamed about is me. That was my life.”  
  
Loki grins and lifts her up into his embrace, her whole body stiffened when she felt his lips against her head. “My beloved,” he exclaimed twirling her around, “you finally remember.”  
  
“You love me?” Serena asked in a tiny whisper and he nodded, “But I thought you didn’t. Why the hell did you ignore for two whole years?!?” She was angry now with him. “How could you?” Tears were now flowing down her cheeks and she didn’t bother to wipe them away. All she could think about was the day he rejected her and how in her misery she lost her baby. “Why?” that came out more as a whisper again.   
  
  
Loki watched his love in agony realizes that it was his fault that she left Asgard and given up her memories. He was there when he heard her request to the All-Father and it broke his heart when he heard her say that she lost the baby. Yes he knew that she was pregnant with his child but he pretended to not notice the small changes in her. Truth is that he was afraid for he couldn’t see himself raising a child without harming him or her. And yes he loved Anika but again fear drove him to hide behind a blank face of not caring. Now with Serena crying in his arms fear was beginning to rise within him again and he fought the urge not to ignore her questions.  
  
“I was scared, Serena,” he whispered truthfully, “I wasn’t ready to become a father or husband. I was afraid I might hurt you so I thought that keeping you away would be best. I didn’t realize the pain I caused you until that day you vowed to forget everything.”   
  
He sighed and lowered her back onto the wet grass still holding her against his chest. “When you declared your love for me, my heart leap with joy and I wanted to confess my love for you as well. It scared me that just by being in your presence could have such a strong effect on me and I confused love with weakness,” he paused and kissed her hair while breathing in her scent, “I couldn’t have you hanging around intoxicating me with your eyes full of love so I begin to build walls of stone around my heart and told myself that it was all a lie. I was selfish and foolishly to let you leave Asgard without you knowing my true feelings for you.”  
  
“What made you come back for me?” his beloved whispered softly as she turned her head to face him.  
  
Loki sighed before replying, “Your face and voice kept haunting my dreams and I knew that I truly was in love with you. I couldn’t ignore my feelings forever so many years later I found myself searching for you. Now I have finally found you and I am not letting you go.”   
  
He heard her tiny gasps and felt her arms wrap themselves around his waist. Instantly he hugs her back whispering sweet words of love into her ear which brought a smile to her lovely face. “Serena, my Serena, can you ever forgive this blind fool?”  
  
Her laughter reminded Loki of bells ringing and smiled when he heard that musical sound coming from her. “Of course, my prince,” she whispered, “I forgive you.” That promise was sealed with a kiss and he beamed before kissing her back with much passion.  
  
  
Serena felt as if she could fly for Loki’s kisses made her shoot for the stars and forget that she was even on planet Midgard. Oh how she had missed him even though there was no memory of him she always knew that something in her life was missing. This is a dream come true and she couldn't be happier, but Loki proved her wrong.   
  
Once they pulled away, Loki got down on one knee and smiled at her. _Oh my gosh, is he going to propose to me?_ She gasps in awe when she saw him reached into his pocket and withdrew a beautiful silver ring with a blue gem in shaped of a rose. Her heart sang and she almost swooned.  
  
“Serena, my love, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  
  
“Yes,” she cried, “Of course I would marry you.”  
  
Loki slid the ring onto her finger and then stood back up onto his feet before leaning his head down for another passionate kiss which she answered back. Tears of joy sprang into her eyes and she wept. She sighed happily when she felt his lips kiss away each tear. Today was definitely a beautiful day and she wanted nothing to spoil it. Unfortunately for her fate had some plans of its own and her happiness would soon dissolve away.


	10. Unwanted Company

A shadow form watched the two lovers from his position standing under the entrance of the graveyard and an inhuman growled rose up into his throat when he saw the trickster kiss Serena, the girl who had captured his heart. He hated the fallen prince with a passion and wanted to kill him which surprised the figure because hatred had never caused him to want to murder someone before. Fists clenched and unclenched at his side as he glared at the couple who were still kissing like there was no tomorrow.   
  
How dare the trickster waltz into Serena’s life and sweep her off her feet. How does he think he is? Jealousy crept into his heart and poisoned his mind with thoughts of murder and torturing. Oh yes one way or another he would make the so called god pay and then Serena will belong to him. _Serena, how can you allow that filth to touch you and stain your innocence? He will be your undoing and death will follow shortly after._ He gasped at the last thought in his head. Never before had he had such dark thoughts swirling in his mind and he fought to gain control again.  
  
Steve stayed hidden in the shadows and frowned in confusion as to why his thoughts were taking him down a wrong path. It’s not like him at all to have these kinds of thoughts floating around inside his head. Sure he may be a soldier but he would never harm someone who was unarmed that would make him a monster. Steve is defiantly not a monster and the only monster he knows is the one who has their lips locked with Serena.   
  
What if this was all a trick to lure Serena into doing the trickster’s business or to uncover her secret power that is hidden inside her eyes? Steve didn’t want to see his Serena have her heart broken so he stepped out of the shadows and made himself known to the couple.  
  
“Well this is certainly a surprise,” he said after clearing his throat to grab their attention, “I didn't know that the fallen prince of Asgard had a lover.”  
  
  
Serena gasped upon hearing Steve’s voice and pulled away from Loki’s embrace. She was not expecting Steve to follow her and was slightly embarrassed that he did. Not that she was going to keep the relationship in secret but she wanted to break it to the Avengers gently. Now here she was facing the soldier out of time who she secretly fallen in love with before she remember her past life. This dream was becoming one heck of a nightmare and it was only getting worst.  
  
“Steve,” she exclaimed in surprise, “what are you doing here?”  
  
At first Steve looked like a kicked puppy before the emotion fell from his face and a real anger replaced the sadness. It frightened her to see the Captain eyes darken in hatred.   
  
“I was coming to check on you and see if you were alright,” he answered in a creepy calm tone, “but I see that you have your lips trapped against a certain prince.”  
  
Serena trembled at the tone of Steve’s voice for it sounded almost deadly like poison spewing from his lips. She placed a hand on her chest and tried to calm her breathing. _This is not going to go well,_ she thought. As a nervous reaction, she began to twist her hair around her finger and bit the bottom of her lip. She did not know how to comment what Steve said or even how to defend herself and Loki. So instead she remained silent and allowed Loki to do the speaking.   
  
She glanced down at the grass as she felt Steve’s eyes burned into her head and whimpers quietly trying to communicate that she was scared. Her finance brought an arm around her waist and pulled her back into his embrace to reassure her quivering form.   
  
“What will Tony say when he finds out about you and Loki?” Steve hissed his tone no longer calm, “what will he do when he finds out his precious baby doll is a whore?”   
  
Serena buries her face into Loki shirt and fights against the tears that are trying to break free from her eyes.  His words worked their way into her heart and it felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks. She felt Loki tense up and she knew that Steve was in for a beating. Though not wanting a fight to break out, she wrapped her arms around Loki pinning him from advancing. Her finance sighed and stroked her hair in a loving fashion.  
  
“Let me make one thing clear, Captain,” Loki growled, “If you ever harm Serena or call her a whole again, I will personal send you into Paradise early.”  
  
Serena froze at Loki’s threat waiting to hear Steve reply or reaction, but only silence met her ears and she saw that Steve marched off in rage. The tears that she tried so hard to stop broke through and poured down her face as she watched Steve storm away. _Why can’t I ever have happiness?_ she thought sadly and cried into Loki’s chest.   
  
The wonderful day full of love ended with hatred of a jealous man who would do anything to win her love back and with an angry finance who is ready to destroy anyone who comes between his beloved and him. Dark clouds of despair were on their way and there was nothing Serena could do but watch miserably from the sidelines.


End file.
